


Five Day's Kidnapping

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason一直关注着Tim，他用自己的方法帮助Tim安心下来，回归自我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1

Tim在汽车发动机的运转声中醒来。

睁开眼睛的时候，首先迎接他的是不自然的黑暗：他的眼睛被一种柔软但密不透风的织物遮盖住了，他无法得知现在是白天还是夜晚；他试着活动自己的双手想要摘掉眼罩，却发现它们分别被手铐锁在了座位两侧，几乎无法移动分毫；无奈之下，他开始用力抬高上半身想要改变这样一个别扭的姿势，但这条路也被无情地堵死了——一条像是汽车安全带、但更为结实的东西缠在他的胸前，将他牢牢固定在座椅上。

他的身上盖着一条柔软而温暖的毛毯，座椅也尽量调整到了舒适的角度，如果不是被束缚着，这甚至可以称之为关怀了。然而——失去意识、限制行动、迅速转移……这几个词在Tim的头脑里转了一遭，排除他在做梦这种无稽之谈，唯一的结论就是他被绑架了。

那么……是谁，怎么做到的，他有什么目的。Tim抵抗着头痛，强迫自己马上开始思考。从自己毫无防备这一点来说，能做到的人并不算多。Ra'sal Ghul？——不，Ra's不会作出把人直接绑在汽车驾驶座上这种“不符合审美”的事，也不会在Tim醒来的第一时间不与他“打招呼”。谢天谢地，Tim感谢自己的判断。他现在已经够混乱了，如果Ra's再来插手一番，他真的不确定自己还能不能保持冷静。

然而到底会是谁。Tim小心翼翼地移动着身体，希望能够从周围寻找出蛛丝马迹：他的脚尖抵到了这个狭小空间的尽头，让他没法自由地把双腿伸展开；手指所能接触到的只有金属管和皮质的座椅靠垫，却没有摸到调整安全带的装置；车子在加速和减速时的反应都相当平稳，足见性能不俗，而开车的人也并不焦急；车里没有烟味，这一点让Tim颇为欣赏，但还不足以推断出更多的信息。

“别乱动。”一个声音从Tim左边突兀地响起，“包括你的脑子。”

如果说此前的一切让Tim疑虑和警觉，那么这个声音就像是一支中和剂。即使那语气显得粗鲁和不耐烦，但它毫无疑问是Tim熟悉的，甚至可以说成是令人安心的。

那是Jason Todd的声音。在这样的情境之下，称他为Red Hood或许更为恰当。然而一旦Jason不再隐藏自己的气息，让Tim感觉到他的存在，Tim就能从自己所有的、对于Red Hood的了解来推测他的想法。

“所以说我是被Red Hood绑架了？”Tim并不会把Jason的行为当做单纯的恶作剧，他尽量让自己的语气不要太轻松：“解释一下？”

“就是这么一回事。”Jason的声音并非像往常一样带着头罩的闷响，而是直接撞击着Tim的耳膜，“如果不想挨揍或者吃点热别的苦头，就安分点儿。”

“Batman和Nightwing会发现的。”

“我摘掉了你身上所有用于跟踪和联络的玩意，”Jason满不在乎地说，“等到他们发现也已经晚了。”

“那至少说说我们要去哪儿？”

“你听说过绑架犯对人质透露目的地的吗？”

这个回答在Jason Todd的混账逻辑里可以排到前几位，看来他相当享受自己的绑架犯身份。Tim不由得默默在心里记了一笔。他对此并非全无怨言，说实在的，这样毫无还手之力地被锁起来的感觉并不好受，更不要提随之而来的挫败感——Tim努力回忆，仍然不记得自己在被“绑架”之前都做了些什么，以及是如何被带到这里的。这对于一向被认为和蝙蝠侠一样警觉和精于谋划的Tim来说简直匪夷所思，甚至可以称之为一个失误——他正努力调整自己，不要受到最近发生的事件影响，然而……

车又开了一阵子，然后停了下来。即使看不见，Tim还是闻到了空气中的汽油味，听到了自助加油机“欢迎光临”的电子音。Tim还不知道Jason带他走了多久，但从Batman很可能还没发现这一点来说，时间不会太长。而倘若Jason选择在这个时候加油……他很可能打算带着Tim离开Gotham。

Tim不露声色地验证着自己的结论。Jason对此当然一无所知，他停稳了车，打开车门又重重关上，带着凉意的空气扫过Tim的脸，直到属于Jason的气息彻底离开。

现在这个季节，这样微凉的空气不是清晨就是半夜。Tim一面想着，一面挪动手腕去拉他这一侧的车门。但他能移动的范围实在有限，以至于他的指尖即使碰到了把手，也无法抓住它，更别提拉动了。Tim不死心地连续换了几个姿势，甚至打算用肩膀和脚代替手指，只可惜无一例外地无从施力。

在继续努力了一会儿之后，Tim有些沮丧地停止行动，放松身体。这不仅是因为他意识到凭借自己的力量暂时无法轻易脱身，而是他已经听到了另一侧车门打开的声音。

Jason一言不发地坐回车里。Tim感觉到左侧的位置重重地震了一下，有塑料袋和包装纸互相摩擦的声音，更重要的是，食物的香气。Jason仿佛丝毫不在意Tim想要逃脱的意图，他侧过身抓住Tim左手的手腕，咔哒一声松开了手铐。

Tim像是条件反射一样立刻把获得自由的手伸向右侧，单手解开手铐对于一个训练有素的前Robin来说并非难事，他最快的纪录是十几秒——如果他的头没有被一把货真价实的手枪顶住，而手枪的主人还拉开了保险栓的话，他一定会成功的。只可惜，这位胆大包天的绑架犯也是一位训练有素的前Robin，他没有给Tim留下什么机会。

“我知道你在打什么主意，小鸟，”Jason语气轻快地说，“所以，别想耍花样。”

“那你想让我做什么？”Tim毫不示弱地反问。他再次抬起手，还没有碰到自己的脸，枪口立刻在他的头上抵得更紧了些，看来拿掉眼罩也是不被允许的。

Tim没有等到Jason的回答，取而代之的是他的手里被塞进了一个圆形的物体——被包装纸包裹，松软，热乎，散发着面包、牛肉、起司、番茄、酸黄瓜和生菜混合在一起的香味。

“少废话，快吃。”Jason晃了晃手里的枪，半是威胁半是催促。Tim摸索着咬了这个像是汉堡的东西一口，过量的起司和牛肉迅速在他的喉咙里糊作一团。

“真难吃。”Tim直截了当地抱怨，“就没有不这么腻人的吗？”

“这里只卖两种汉堡，起司和双倍起司。”Jason阴险地笑，“如果你再多一句嘴，我就给你换成双倍起司。”

没等Tim鼓起勇气咬下第二口——他确实饿了，而且深谙补充体力的重要性——Jason就从他手里拿走了汉堡，取而代之的是纸杯装的热咖啡。Tim试探性地尝了一口，甜得像是砂糖不要钱一样，他不知道是这家快餐店本身就这样令人发指，还是Jason的口味令人发指。他决定以后找个时间提醒一下Red Hood关于摄入过量糖分的问题。

不知是出于警惕，还是其他原因，Jason始终没有松开Tim的另一只手或是解开他的眼罩，而是自作主张地为他更换着汉堡和咖啡，这看起来相当古怪，尽管Tim在用自己的手吃喝，但实际上他一直在被Jason喂食，并且没有给他任何更改的余地，直到Tim像吃药一样，就着咖啡把一整个汉堡吞进喉咙。

Jason一点儿也没有想要善待他的俘虏，Tim刚刚吃完，他就把他那只自由不久的手再次锁得一丝不苟。Tim挥动手臂想要抗议，却很快感觉到了不正常的头脑昏沉，四肢无力，恹恹欲睡。不需要Jason提醒或者威胁，他已经又一次陷入睡眠。

而他仍不知Jason将他带向何方。

 

这不是Dick Grayson第一次为他的兄弟担心，但他几乎从未如此心急如焚。正因为Tim平时总把自己的一切安排妥当，这次突如其来的意外才显得尤其危险。更何况，一周前发生的“那个事件”毫无疑问会对Tim造成一定的影响。Dick并非质疑Tim的坚强，但设身处地考虑过后，他还是认为那样的事件对Tim的触动会更大。

他用最快的速度赶回Wayne庄园。在发现Tim失踪之后，Dick第一时间就通知了Bruce。在他到达庄园时，Bruce一定已经在搜查了。只不过，Bruce是那种一旦没有确凿证据就会用沉默来应答的人，因此在有实质性的进展之前，Dick也不确定自己能从Bruce那里问出什么来。

Dick走下蝙蝠洞长长的台阶，那里的主机没日没夜地轰鸣运转，坐在操作台前的那个背影也是Dick无比熟悉的。他又向前走了几步，直到能看清屏幕上的内容为止。Bruce一定已经察觉了他的到来，但依Dick的习惯，他还是要认真打个招呼才行。

“有什么进展吗？”Dick开门见山地问。Alfred像是变魔术一般立刻递给他一杯咖啡。

“不能算是进展，但多少有了些头绪。”说话时Bruce依然盯着屏幕，Dick顺着他的目光看过去，其中一个窗口显示的是Tim在W.E.的办公室。

“Tim就是在这里失去联系的。”Bruce说。

Dick点点头：“最后一次通讯是在三……将近四小时前，他说要留在那里处理一些文件，而W.E.的安保系统他也是要亲自检查的，所以……”

“所以，父亲，你压根不应该把公司交给那个连自己都照顾不好的Drake。”

“Damian。”

“-TT-”

就连Dick都没发觉Robin是什么时候站在他们身后的，这个孩子还像以前一样神出鬼没，外加口无遮拦，不过至少不再那么浑身是刺了。

“难道我们不应该猜测白痴Drake是被什么人带走了吗？”Robin边说边伸手去拿Alfred放在桌上的曲奇饼干，但老管家在听到他发言中的某个单词之后先他一步抽走了盘子。

“-TT-”

Dick早就想到了这一点，但从Damian嘴里说出来，总显得有些新奇。“Robin说得有道理。Tim不是那种故弄玄虚、给我们增加无谓的麻烦的人。如果他要离开一段时间，他可能不会告诉我们他要去哪里，但他一定会让我们知道他何时出发……更何况，像现在这种情形，如果他想要休息，没人会阻止他的。”

“得了吧Grayson，伪君子Drake才不会滚蛋，他只会用一副惨兮兮的表情看着所有人，然后说他没有事。弱者。”Damian几乎是从鼻子里说话，把一些像是茶叶渣的东西扔在桌上，“这是Drake办公室水槽里的东西，如果他喝了这玩意之后晕倒，我一点都不会意外。”

Batman从屏幕前转过头。“你去了Tim的办公室。”

“那里简直是一团糟。”Damian又哼了一声，“蠢材Drake的品味也糟糕透顶。”

Bruce不失严厉地看了Damian一眼，若有所思。“那么，你有什么意见？”

Damian用力皱起眉毛：“虽然我们都知道那很荒唐，但至今还对混蛋Drake有兴趣的人就只有外祖父了。我相信不久之后外祖父会意识到这个大错误，但目前他仍然是最有可能的人选。”

如果Ra's参与进来，事情无疑会变得更加棘手。Dick不太希望这样的事发生。但Damian却显得如此自信，让Dick相信即使他们真的要闯进Ra's的老巢去营救Tim，他也会勇敢地冲在最前面，尽管他救Tim的原因很可能是想在往后的日子里更加肆无忌惮地嘲讽对方。

Bruce的眉头也不由得皱得更紧了，他再度把目光转回已经看了不知多久、不知多少次的显示屏上，寻找着可能存在于某处却尚未被他们发现的线索。Damian对于Batman忽视了他的见解——至少表面看来如此——表现出了相当大的不满。

“我认为我已经推断出符合逻辑的结论了。”Damian愤愤不平地说。大概是觉得这样的语气的确太过分，在Alfred明显意有所指地咳嗽了一声之后，他又补充道：“至少我们应该就此讨论一下。”

Batman仍然不置一词。他似乎专注于面前错综复杂的资料之中，但Damian确信父亲一定听到了自己的话。Batman保持沉默一定有他的理由。Dick看上去也心思重重，比平时严肃得多，他不是不想认真考虑Damian的发言，只是发自内心地不想让它成真。

“如果你带着既定的想法去调查某件事，你就会不由自主地寻找与你的推论相关的证据。”Bruce没有安静多久，再次面对Dick和Damian时，他的心情似乎好了不少。

他敲下几个按键，三个不起眼的小视窗被放大，一些像是登记档案的表格列在他们面前，由于拍摄设备不佳而十分模糊的影像在经过处理后被反复播放，而它们都指向了同一个结论。

“这些是最新的。我想我们已经找到了他……他们的行踪。”Bruce沉稳地说，“相比而言，这样的情况比我们想象的要好一些，但仍然不能掉以轻心。”


	2. 2

2

Tim又一次从昏沉中醒来。

一场非自愿的过量睡眠让他感到头痛，他缓慢地睁开双眼，四周仍是一片黑暗，但嘈杂的车声和人声都已经消失不见。

现在他已经躺在床上了。柔软的床垫、凉爽的空气和安静的环境都十分适合休息，Tim却不可能再睡着了。他还记得Jason在那个加油站里给他的那些食物，仔细想来，它们不光味道糟糕，里面很可能还掺杂着一些不太规矩的玩意。换做往常，无论是Red Robin还是Tim Drake，都不可能犯下如此大的一个错误。Tim对此有些迷惑，他不知道是Jason让他失去防备，还是他本身已经疏忽大意、只是因为对方是Jason才没有受到更多伤害——还有这场完全不合逻辑的绑架，Jason知道了些什么，他又想让Tim做些什么。

Tim已经彻彻底底地清醒了。他没有被绑住，却置身于一个比任何镣铐都更加难以挣脱的桎梏之中。Jason躺在他身边，一条胳膊环过他的脖子，手指扣住肩膀；一条腿也搭在Tim的腿上，压得Tim几乎无法动弹；他的下巴贴在Tim的耳边，每一次呼吸都在Tim耳后激起一阵带着温度的气流。Tim被这样一个暧昧的姿势和Jason的体重固定住，他不能动，不敢动，也不想动。他调整呼吸，控制自己的肌肉，让它们尽量与他陷入睡眠时一模一样。尽管Jason还在熟睡，但Tim知道只要有一点风吹草动就可以惊醒他。Tim不希望这样，他不愿意在这个时候吵醒Jason，无论他有多少问题想问。

他正好可以借这段时间稍微整理一下事件的头绪：首先是基本信息，比如时间、地点、他们的身份（Jason很有可能用假身份带走他）；然后是可能采取的策略，比如和Bruce联系，也许Bruce已经在调查自己的行踪，知道他和Jason在一起至少可以让Batman不要太担心；最后也是最重要的，是Jason的目的和手段，弄清这一点会让一切问题迎刃而解，但可想而知，Jason不会轻易告诉Tim，轻率地询问只会让对方更加戒备。

做完这些工作——实际上只是“思考”——之后，Tim的心情平复了一些，虽然这对他现在的处境并没有什么实质性的帮助——

他仍然被Jason禁锢着，像一个玩偶或者抱枕，长时间保持同一个姿势让他不舒服。他把眼珠用力转向右侧，那里应该是一扇挂着厚厚窗帘的窗户，可他甚至无法扭动自己的脖子向那个方向看上一眼，更别提观察整个房间了。

“蠢鸟，”Jason睡意惺忪的声音突兀地响起，Tim全身的肌肉都绷紧了，“吵死了，你就不能乖乖安静一会儿吗？”

可我什么也没有说。Tim心想。“你什么时候醒的？”

“你醒的时候。”

“我没出声。”

“你动动脑子就吵得要死。”

Tim不止一次从Jason这里听到这个混蛋逻辑。“你大可以放开我，然后去睡个好觉。”

“我也可以揍晕你，然后睡觉。”Jason还是那么困，并且相当不耐烦，“别忘了你现在在我手里，我可以随意处置你。所以，现在，闭嘴，关掉你的脑子，给我好好睡觉。”

“我睡不着。”

“那至少别吵我。”

好吧，又是一个混蛋逻辑。Tim忍不住又在心里记上一笔。但至少Jason现在知道他已经醒了，所以他可以放松身体，换一个比较舒服的姿势了。他侧过身，颈部僵硬的肌肉终于稍稍松弛下来，手臂和大腿也不再酸麻难忍。要让Tim停止思考委实不太容易，但他决定暂时用一些不那么沉重的东西填充一下脑海。他的新姿势刚好可以让他看到Jason的脸，那里现在没有面罩也没有头罩，义警生涯让他的皮肤有些被狂风暴雨磨砺过的粗糙，平时经常皱起的眉毛在睡眠中终于舒展开，让Tim联想到对方身为Robin时的那些日子。尽管它们早就进了Red Robin的资料库，连Tim也不会经常去回顾，但他始终了解，并且从未放弃了解更多。

Jason当然察觉到了Tim的视线，他又皱起了眉毛，嘴唇动了动。Tim以为他又要重申那一套所谓的绑架犯义务，但最终Jason什么都没有说，没过多久就发出了断断续续的鼾声。

Tim学着Jason的样子皱了皱眉，他从未如此近距离地听到过鼾声。那有些吵，而且让他相当不适应，但他别无选择——Jason Todd，令人闻风丧胆的Red Hood，正毫无防备地在他身边熟睡。

Tim想要忽略内心深处涌上来的那一点复杂的感情，可惜失败了，它愈演愈烈，愈加清晰，最终与耳边有规律的鼾声混合在一起，一点一点地侵蚀着他。

他在Jason的禁锢之下沉沉睡去。

 

到了这个时候，Tim终于忍不住自嘲，他在最近的十几个小时里一直处于醒了睡睡了醒，要么就是半梦半醒的状态。不过这一次至少是在白天，而且他终于有机会施展自己的侦探才能了。一个星期以来难得的、真正的休息让他恢复了精力。他轻巧地跳下床，Jason不在，没有手铐和其他的拘束，没有压在身上的200磅体重，也没有吓人一跳的嘲弄。他随即环顾四周，墙纸、壁灯、沙发、窗帘……所有的陈设都说明这里应该是一个酒店房间，并且很可能价格不菲。触手可及的复古铜质电话机上镌着一个复杂而略显恶俗的标志，正是酒店的铭牌——好吧，刚才对它的评价似乎不太礼貌，毕竟W.E.正是它最大的投资者。从电话薄首页印着的酒店号码判断，Tim相信自己正身处M市那家刚刚开张不久的五星级酒店的某个房间里。

看来Jason没把他带离Gotham太远，不过这并未减少Tim的疑问。作为一个从小衣食无忧、随后又被Bruce Wayne收养并钦定为企业接班人的青少年，Tim并不会因为昂贵的房间和华丽——好吧，它就是十分的恶俗——的陈设而手足无措，但Jason很可能就不一样了。他之所以会选择这样的环境，要么是因为他真的从Gotham的黑帮恶棍那里敲诈到了不少钱，要么……就是Jason在处理Tim个人物品的时候也没有放过他的钱包，而Tim从来没有像现在一样希望Jason用了自己的信用卡。

Tim跳下床，拉开离自己最近的窗帘，耀眼得过分的阳光让他立刻眯起了眼睛。M市的天气总是好得让人嫉妒，特别是在这个季节，天空是近似透明的蓝色，只偶尔点缀几朵云彩，阳光明媚得让人不舍得擦防晒霜。对于度假来说，这是个毋庸置疑的好地方，但对于绑架来说就不是那么一回事了。

开门的声响打断了Tim的思路。Jason一脸嘲弄地站在门口瞪着他。

“换上，然后把你自己收拾好。”Jason把手里拿着的几件衣服扔在床上，“一个小鬼穿什么定制西装。”

其实Tim只有在需要出席W.E.相关事务时才会穿得一本正经，只不过这种解释压根毫无意义。现在Tim身上除了内裤之外就未着寸缕，不用推理也知道是Jason拿走了他的衣服。对此Tim只是耸了耸肩，带着一副毫不在意的表情走回床边检查Jason给他的衣服。

只是简单的红色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤。T恤的袖子比普通的长一些，遮盖住了Tim胳膊上那条最明显的、在某次危险的任务中留下的伤疤；牛仔裤则不太合身，Tim必须系上腰带，并且在换上同样由Jason提供的运动鞋时把裤脚挽上一大块。

“没几两肉的小鸟。”Jason嘲讽地评价，随即用眼神示意Tim去梳洗。Tim在他又一次重复所谓绑架犯的守则之前就钻进了盥洗室，他可不想把那些糟糕的对话再来一遍。而等他洗漱完毕出来的时候，发现Jason也换上了他平时常穿的夹克和工装裤。

“事先声明，”Jason凑近Tim，把他额头上粘着的一根头发拿掉，“要是你老老实实不惹麻烦，我就不会对你怎么样，明白了吗？”

Tim的眼珠转了转，然后点了点头。

“明白了就走吧。”说完这句话，Jason突兀地伸出手，在Tim的眉间不轻不重地擦了擦。起初Tim以为自己的脸上还沾着什么东西，但在连续擦了好几下之后，Jason看起来还是不满意。Tim想不出有什么污渍可以如此顽固地停留在自己的脸上，他想去镜子前看看，却又被Jason阻止了。

“我的脸上有脏东西吗？”

“没有。”Jason皱着眉头说，随即粗鲁地推了Tim一把，推得他转了半个圈。Tim不得不走在Jason前面，无法摆脱他的视线。他们搭电梯到地下停车场，Tim终于看到了那辆把他带到这里来的车的真面目。它不是Jason Todd或者Red Hood常用的车，里里外外都没法让Tim找出什么线索。

 

坐在车上，Tim聪明地只看不问。他们开车经过的都是繁华的闹市区。Tim紧紧盯着窗外，用路标和显眼的建筑物标记了他们来时的路，直到Jason把车停下来。

Tim目送着Jason进了一家面包店，他则被留在车上，没有被锁住，也没有别的机关，可他甚至不想把屁股从副驾驶座——那里似乎变成了他的固定位置——上挪开一厘米。

很长时间之后Jason才再次出现，一脸怒色地抱着他标志性的法棍，嘴里嘟囔着几句脏话，像是抱怨排队时间太久。Tim很想笑，又不想被Jason看出来，于是他用力抿紧嘴唇，作出一个似笑非笑、不情不愿的表情。

Jason打开车门坐进来的时候嘴里已经在嚼着法棍了，他无视Tim扁着嘴的表情和疑惑的眼神，从纸袋里掏出一个盒子扔给对方：“这个才是你的。”

Tim揭开盒盖，半打颜色鲜艳的甜甜圈像是在对他耀武扬威，不少奶油糖霜沾在他的手指上。

“无意冒犯，”Tim挑起一边眉毛，“你把这玩意当成早餐？”

“是你的早餐。”Jason强硬地说，“需要我再重复一遍一个人质应该做什么吗？”

Tim现在是真的想对Jason翻白眼了。他勉为其难地拿起颜色最朴素的一个咬了一口，比他想象的还要甜腻三倍左右。

“我大概知道你为什么会是现在这个体重了。”Tim忍不住反击。其实他对甜甜圈没有什么意见，偶尔尝试一下类似的食物也不赖，他承认他只是有点想念Alfred手工制作的、甜苦适中的巧克力饼干。

对此Jason只是瞪了他一眼，一副老子懒得和你一般见识的表情。

“少废话赶快吃。”

“这次不再用枪指着我的头了？”

“要是你强烈要求，我也可以考虑。”Jason装模作样地掏了掏口袋，Tim狐疑地看着他，结果他拿出来的只是几张皱巴巴的纸巾。他把沾满蒜味面包屑的手指胡乱擦了两下，趁Tim想要再讽刺他几句的时候迅速抓起一个塞满草莓奶油的甜甜圈，以常人绝不可能反应过来的速度塞进了Tim微张的嘴里。

“挑衅绑架犯，huh？”Jason得意地发动了汽车，“你还太嫩，小鸟。”

被奶油糊了满嘴（他觉得自己像是被灌了一喉咙的水泥）的Tim无从反驳。事实上，他直到Jason把车开出好一阵子之后才让自己的舌头恢复正常，以至于完全没有留意窗外的建筑物。M市的交通比Gotham好上不少，至少没有突如其来的恶棍和没完没了的塞车。Jason把车控制在一个不快不慢的速度上，不一会儿就到达了目的地。

 

“这里是……？”

“别说你不认识。”Jason把车停在露天停车场，不知从哪儿掏出一副墨镜戴上。

蛮帅的。Tim在内心里评价，然后把目光转到面前的建筑物上。Tim对它算不上熟悉，但也不陌生。前两天他刚刚在报纸上看到它被扩展和修缮一新的新闻，正是M市历史悠久的天文馆。

Tim可不会以为Jason是带他来玩的。

他仔细观察了周围的环境——今天不是假日，但往来出入的青少年还是络绎不绝，他们绝大多数是学生，被教师带领着来完成课外作业；还有一些是带着孩子的家长，脸上不约而同地显露出轻松喜悦的神情；工作人员漫不经心地走来走去，参观的人数还不足以让他们出面维持秩序，阻止几个调皮孩子尖叫着跑来跑去就是他们最繁重的工作。

当然，表面没有问题不等于内部没有问题，但那些还需要进一步的调查。

“——这里发生了什么警察无法解决的案件吗？”Tim严肃地问。

“没有。”

“那就是涉及了严重的黑幕？”

“也没有。”

“你追踪的某个目标或者线索藏在这里？”

“当然没有。”Jason在Tim问出第四个问题之前对他嗤之以鼻，“没有案件，没有阴谋，没有罪犯，什么都没有。让你那一有风吹草动就反应过度的小鸟脑袋休息休息吧。”

“但是……”

“不管你想到了什么，肯定都是错的。”Jason危险地眯起眼睛，“需要再强调一次吗？这是一场绑架。你该不会以为我是来找你帮忙的吧？”

“好吧。”Tim放弃了兜圈子，“你到底想要干什么？”

“问得好。”Jason嘲讽地说，装模作样地推了推墨镜，示意入口的方向。

“我打算进去瞧瞧，当然，你也得去。”


	3. 3

3

“……也就是说，Todd带走了Drake，但他竟然敢住在W.E.下属的酒店里，还刷Drake的信用卡付账。”

Damian的声音听起来像是在咆哮，不过Bruce和Dick早就习惯了这一点，只有Alferd皱起了眉。

“事实如此。”Bruce平静地说。Dick惊讶地发现无论是作为Batman还是Bruce本人，他听上去都完全不紧张也不愤怒。

“要是Todd只是打算带走Drake又不让我们知道，那他简直蠢出了一个新的境界。”Damian像是舌头上着了火一样喷出嘲讽的句子，“如果他一开始就预见到了这样的结果，那就是不负责任地把烂摊子推给我们处理，确实像是蠢货Todd和白痴Drake的做法。”

“Young master Damian——”

“-TT-”

一旦Alfred用这种语气叫某个人的名字，即使Bruce Wayne也要乖乖听话。为了避免Alfred的惩罚措施扩散到其他人的身上，Dick决定让话题回归正轨。

“老实说，我完全没有想到事情居然会是这样的。”他抓抓头发，“虽然Jason突然带走Tim让人吓了一跳，但这也确定了他们目前都没有危险，所以我们是不是可以……”

“我们可以立刻去那儿把白痴Todd揍一顿，再让该死的Drake对所有事情负责，然后事情就解决了。”Damian说，“当然，把他们干掉我也没有意见，毕竟他们存在的意义就是惹麻烦。”

“Young master Damian——”

“-TT-”

一旦Alfred用这种语气叫某个人的名字两次，就连Batman也救不了他。

“我们还不能确定他们没有危险，各种意义上。”Bruce的话让蝙蝠洞重新安静下来，“我需要再观察一段时间。但即使没有危险，我也需要和Tim谈一谈。”

Dick看到Damian的脸颊鼓了起来，他显然不满意这个处理，但他还不至于在这样一件事情上违背自己的父亲。Bruce的语气不能说不严肃，但其中还隐约透露着一种了然，这是Dick在常年搭档中对于Bruce的了解，而Damian可能还需要很长时间才能做到这一点。

Bruce应该是知道了什么，Dick觉得他暂时不会告诉他们，但他相信Bruce的判断。Bruce比他们任何一个人都要理解Tim目前的状态，他知道他并不平静，但他仍然选择了相信Tim，或者还有Jason，正如Dick相信Bruce一样。

“那么我们可以一边观察他们一边做些其他的工作。”Dick说，“‘那件事’过后，尽管只有一点点，但Gotham和Bludhaven的地下组织有了一些变化，不少恶棍都在策划新行动。”

Bruce点点头。新的工作很快将他们淹没。Alfred贴心地为他们提供了足够的咖啡和宵夜——没有Damian的份，相反，他早早地被赶去睡觉了。

 

即使经过了扩建和整修，M市的天文馆也远不能称之为豪华，或者说，它和所有城市里都会出现的、供中小学生完成课外作业的天文馆没有什么太大的区别。Tim依然走在Jason前面，看起来就像是他在带着Jason四处逛一样。尽管Jason看起来完全不像会到这儿闲逛的人，但Tim那张优等生的脸抵消了绝大多数的违和感。

Jason对着一架围满了小孩的迷你望远镜吹了个口哨。一个工作人员疑惑地看了这边一眼，没发现什么异状，又扭头走开。

“要是你只想看这个，”Tim说，“这个旧型号是我三年级时收到的生日礼物，当时我把它从里到外拆了一遍又装了回去。”

“喔，我以为你从来不夸耀自己是个天才的。”

Jason轻浮的语气简直可以滴出水来，Tim决定忽略它。“我只是想说看这些东西根本毫无意义。”

“有没有意义不是你决定的。”Jason不再理他，转而跟上了一群中学生。他们每个人的手里都拿着阅读册和本子，在老师的带领下站在一幅放大了的宇宙照片前。

“‘我们探索宇宙的时候，既要勇于怀疑，又要富于想象。’”留着胡渣戴着眼镜、完美诠释了宅男形象的教师闭起眼睛，陶醉在自己的世界之中。他的听众之中对此感兴趣的寥寥无几，大多只是因为不得不完成作业而忍耐。“‘想象经常能够把我们带领到崭新的境界，没有想象，我们就四处碰壁。怀疑可以使我们摆脱幻想，还可以检验我们的推测。’这也正是我要和大家强调的两点。在并不遥远的过去，即使最优秀的天文学家和物理学家也不相信外星人会在本世纪内造访地球，那个时候的教科书现在看起来甚至十分可笑。但是，他们所采用的方法并不是毫无价值的……”（注：本段落斜体内容节选自卡尔·萨根《宇宙》第一章）

Jason不由自主地打了个呵欠，这位教师很明显是想借此让学生产生对宇宙和外星人的兴趣，结果却适得其反。比起他的滔滔不绝，Jason觉得自己身边这只小鸟的反应还更加惹人注意一些——Tim几乎是目不转睛地看着这张并不精致的照片，脸上是与他平时考虑问题时截然不同的深思神情。他显然没有在听那位宅男的蹩脚讲解，但他此时此刻在想些什么，Jason却不能轻易地猜测到。

Tim的确陷入了回忆。这张如今看起来已经十分过时的星图曾经是他儿时最为之兴奋的东西之一，他把它收藏在头脑中最重要的那个部分，以至于轻而易举地就回想了起来：在他二年级或是三年级的时候，他的父亲曾经带他参观Gotham天文馆，这张照片被摆放在十分重要的位置，因为它来自于当时最先进的天文望远镜。父亲温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上，向他讲述一些来自遥远时空的知识。有些名词对于当时的他过于艰深，父亲不得不一而再、再而三地更改说法，用上更多的形容词和比喻句，让他对它们心驰神往——现在Tim当然知道，这些令人眼花缭乱的星星中有着数不胜数的生命，他们甚至已经融入了Tim的生活。他知道氪星的幸存者正在保护着大都会和整个地球，而Green Lantern的领导者们身处遥远的OA星；Tim曾经和Batman、和Titan小队共同解决过不少来自其他星球的威胁，也曾经去过Justice League的瞭望塔，亲眼从那里看到了宇宙中的地球……

尽管其中发生了许多不同的事，但Tim很难想象如果当初父亲没有让他对这些东西产生兴趣，他还会不会是曾经的Robin、现在的Red Robin。令他感到诧异的是，他平常往往不会想起这么多，毕竟他的父亲已经不在了，被Captain Boomerang杀死了。

是的，Captain Boomerang……

 

看着Tim，Jason有些五味杂陈。那只小鸟的脸上绝对是陷入回忆的表情，而在这种地方的回忆大多都会与家庭相关，就算称不上美好，也绝不会差劲到哪里去。然而Tim尽管在回忆，他的眉眼依然笼罩在一片挥之不去的阴云之中，让Jason忍不住想要驱散它。

“我说，虽然我是第一次来这种地方，”Jason用自己的声音打断了Tim的回忆，“但我一点也不觉得遗憾。到处都是小鬼，没劲透了。”

“你觉得这里会有什么惊世骇俗的东西吗？”Tim承认自己有点感谢Jason，声音里带上了连他自己也未曾察觉的一丝笑意。

Jason没有回答，目光却转向别处。Tim顺着他的视线看过去，放映厅外的显示屏上滚动着即将播放的某部科普短片预告，配合展览的内容，是关于宇宙大爆炸和外星文明的。Tim很难相信Jason会对这种东西感兴趣，说不定他还和某位外星公主有过一段罗曼史——但Jason已经拉着他走向了观影的队伍。

那的确是字面意义上的“拉”。Jason的手抓住了Tim的手腕，手上的枪茧摩擦着他的皮肤，干燥而温暖的触觉让Tim不愿意拒绝。在这样一个不算正确却充满了回忆的地点，Jason的温度甚至让Tim想起了父亲曾经搭在自己肩膀上的手。但这不应该。他不是那种容易触景生情陷入回忆的人，但是……

Tim完全不知道影片演了些什么。在他们坐到座位上之后Jason就放开了他，而这只是让Tim分心的原因之一。不知是不是故意的，Jason的手一直搭在两人之间的扶手上，银幕亮度的变化让它看起来像是涨潮时的礁石，一不注意就会被淹没。

Tim需要很大的毅力来控制自己不要握上去。

 

“意犹未尽？”Jason的语气不是那么嘲讽了。Tim从放映厅出来之后就一言不发，这让他再一次在意起来。

“确实是有点怀念……但我需要真相，Jason。”Tim慢条斯理地说，整理着自己的思绪，“你不会平白无故地带我来我五年级之前最喜欢的地方，所以，到底是为了什么？”

Jason的脸色变了，但那并非单纯的愤怒，更像是无奈和怜悯。“你总是忘记我现在可以安排你的一切，小鸟。如果你再继续在这些没有意义的破事上纠缠不休……”

“你就把我怎么样呢？”Tim针锋相对，或许Jason已经看透了他，可他不能退让，“这不是角色扮演游戏，该结束了。如果你需要我的帮助，我会尽我所能；但假如你没有一个让我信服的理由，我就想快点回到Gotham去，那里还有很多没完成的工作。”

“打算这副样子回Gotham？”Jason冷笑一声，手指用力戳在Tim的胸口上，“你不光顽固，而且蠢得要命，所以我懒得和你讲一大堆没用的屁话。”他扯起Tim的领子，突如其来地拉近了两人的距离。“你的废话已经说够了。你有很多次无视了我的警告，破坏了我的原则，所以你应该受点教训。”

Tim没有来得及使用他的格斗技巧，尽管他的确有所准备。他一向承认在近身格斗上Jason始终技高一筹。Jason用双臂封锁住了Tim的行动，把他推到一个冷清的角落里。

一堵墙和两盆过分茂密的观赏植物完全遮盖了他们的身影。Tim被Jason紧紧地压在墙上，他抬起头，不服输地看着Jason的脸，却无法忽略从紧紧贴着的身体上传来的暖意——不止是手掌，还有胸膛、腹部，甚至大腿，这种温暖以他的回忆为导火索，迅速侵占了他的身体和思维。他的脊椎像是有一束火花自上而下地通过，让他维持着紧张和警觉，但在内心深处，他承认自己期待Jason下一步会做些什么。

“这是你应得的。”Jason坏笑着低下头，Tim在他的脸越凑越近、最终模糊到看不清的时候闭上了眼睛。Jason狠狠地咬住了Tim的嘴唇，在他还没来得及发出呻吟的时候把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。

与Jason故作凶狠的语气和开始时惩罚般的啃咬截然相反，这个吻可以说是温柔的。Jason的舌头灵活地纠缠住Tim的，在肆意侵犯Tim的口腔的同时不忘引导他，让Tim向他继续索求更多。Tim被这样一种陌生的体验完全控制住了，他不由自主地跟随着Jason，不光是紧紧连接在一起的嘴唇和舌头，他的全身，从脸颊，到肩膀、胸口、小腹、大腿，像是被依次点燃了一样越来越热。Jason的手扣住了他的后颈轻柔地按压着，让他像一只得到了爱抚的猫一样放松下来。Tim觉得自己已经很久没有如此放松过了。

Jason最终放开他的时候，Tim没敢去看到底过了多久，或者有没有人发现他们。他呼吸急促，站立不稳，花了三秒钟才把眼睛的焦点重新定格在Jason的脸上，而Jason只是坏笑着看着他。

“你就这么紧绷绷地僵硬了好几天，不过，”Jason挑了挑眉毛，“我想我终于找到一个让你停止胡思乱想的好方法了。”

Tim就算再怎么不服气，也知道自己现在的状态很难组织起有效的反击。“你是个混蛋。”

“恰巧我了解这个词的含义，”Jason快要笑出声来了，“并且不排斥把它用在你身上。”

Tim只能用力瞪着Jason。

 

Jason的心情似乎变得越来越好。在离开天文馆之前，他还特地在附属的购物区里给Tim买了个纪念品——一顶上面写着字母“U”的棒球帽。标签上写着它是“宇宙”的首字母，据说还特地请了个知名的设计师来设计，但Tim怎么看怎么像是受了某个电影或者广告公司的赞助。

当天晚上Tim吃了他人生中最为油腻的一个披萨，对此他表示了严肃的抗议，但鉴于Jason拿走了他的钱包、手机以及一切能证明他是Tim Drake-Wayne和能够与外界联系的东西，换句话说，Tim现在身无分文，因此他不得不忍受Jason的糟糕品味，甚至被强迫着吃掉了整整一盘炸鸡和奶酪土豆条。

然后他们又回到了住处，现在Tim用不着刻意去认路了，尽管Jason还是只让Tim走在他身前。他们沿着一模一样的路线从地下停车场上了电梯，回到房间，Tim刚刚进门就听到Jason在自己身后上了锁。

“你不会还想把我锁起来吧？”Tim轻快地转了个身面对Jason。

Jason晃了晃手里拿着的手铐，“那要看你的表现。”

“要是我想逃跑，今天在天文馆就有无数个机会，但我没有。我向你保证今天晚上我也不会逃跑。”

“这是很多狡猾的人质惯用的手段，我可不能相信一只狡猾的小鸟。”

Tim终于忍不住笑，“你不会突然变成了一个角色扮演癖患者吧？”

“如果我是，”Jason别有用心地看着Tim，“你现在肯定连床也下不来了。”

这句话很容易被曲解成一个令人想入非非的含义，不幸的是，Tim发现自己很不争气地想歪了。他脸色一红，错过了反驳的最佳时机，因此又让Jason赢了一局。

不过最终Jason并没有把Tim锁起来。在这一天的结尾，他们达成了一种奇妙的、心照不宣的默契，Tim接受了自己目前必须留在Jason身边的事实，他相信Jason已经在他不知道的时候处理好了因为他突然消失而在Gotham引发的一系列麻烦——起码Bruce应该了解一部分情况，否则，他早就应该采取行动了。

不管怎样，Jason还是乐于见到Tim放松下来的样子的。既然小鸟不再时时刻刻用胡思乱想来充斥自己的脑袋，他们就有些时间做些和义警、战斗、任务都毫无关联的事：他们一起用电视的点播频道看了一部电影，期间Jason不客气地叫了客房服务，在Tim惊恐的眼神注目之下吃光了一整客夜宵套餐。

“你该去睡觉了，小鸟。”Jason在电影片尾字幕播放到一半的时候说，Salma Hayek正在用西班牙语唱着《Siente Mi Amor》。“明天还要去别的地方。”

Tim看了看墙上的挂钟、房间里唯一但十分豪华的床，以及客厅里的沙发，然后抱起毯子走向沙发。

“去床上睡。”Jason用命令的口吻对Tim说。

“这里只有一张床，我不认为你会愿意去睡沙发。”

“你睡床，我也睡床，这么简单的事情难道需要我特地提醒？”

“但是……”

“没有但是，要么你乖乖去睡床，要么我把你锁起来然后睡床。”Jason又恢复了绑架犯的嘴脸，Tim实在不想在这两个选项里选择，但他意识到自己其实无从选择。

毕竟，从昏迷中醒来，发现自己躺在某个人的身边，和在清醒的状态下主动躺在某个人的身边是不一样的。尽管今天Jason吻了他，但Tim不能确定那到底意味着什么，反而让他更加尴尬——Jason成功地吸引了他，让他开始把两个人的身体接触作为一种可行性来加以考虑，而这个时候他又不得不和Jason睡在一起……

糟糕，Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne。Tim对自己说。你的想法很糟糕，确切地说，你会这样想本身就很糟糕。

但他现在想不了别的。

Jason可以让他的思考暂停。他毫不客气地抱过Tim，像第一天晚上一样牢牢地禁锢住他的身体，下巴贴在Tim耳边，呼吸在Tim耳后激起带着温度的气流，还有均匀的呼噜声。有所不同的是，他的手掌再次轻轻地抚摸着Tim的后颈，让人安心的温暖缓慢地渗透进入Tim的身体里，让他前所未有地放松下来。

Tim本以为自己会因为尴尬而彻夜难眠，然而二十分钟之后就证明这是个错误的判断。连Tim都要承认这是他最近睡过的的第二个安稳觉，而第一个……Tim必须更加不情不愿地承认……是昨天。


	4. 4

4

Tim再一次醒来的时候，发现床边放着叠得整整齐齐的新T恤和牛仔裤，他想也没想就拿起来穿在身上。T恤仍然是红色的，只是上面的图案从卡通小猫换成了安迪·沃霍尔的玛丽莲·梦露头像，裤子的颜色则比昨天更深一些。Tim甚至懒得去问Jason从哪里买来了这些衣服。

Tim懒洋洋地打着呵欠走向盥洗室，永远比他起得早的Jason已经在沙发上翘着二郎腿嚼法棍了。Tim迅速用眼神扫描了Jason四周，在桌子上发现了两块打包好的三明治，这才放下心来。他无论如何也不能接受连续两天用甜甜圈当早餐。

“我们要去哪？”Tim含含糊糊地问。他嘴里叼着牙刷，趿拉着拖鞋在房间里走来走去，脸上、头发上和手臂上来不及擦掉的水珠啪嗒啪嗒滴了一路。Jason的眉头立刻皱出了两三层，恨不得闭上眼睛装作没看见。

“先把你自己收拾好。”Jason不耐烦地朝Tim的方向招招手，Tim耸耸肩，回到盥洗室把嘴里的泡沫吐掉。他又用冷水在脸上拍了拍，镜子里映出的是一张普通得不能再普通的少年面孔，他弯起嘴角扯出一个笑容，确信它能够最大程度地让自己看起来轻松惬意。

这一套在Jason那里不会有任何作用，也完全没法骗过Bruce、Dick、Alfred，甚至Damian。很多时候他不知道自己为什么要这样做，或许，他想，自己只是在有意无意地模仿着谁，也许是Bruce，也许是记忆深处某个不愿意过多碰触的人。在他意识到自己作出这种行为的时候，他就已经开始同时扮演Tim Drake和Red Robin了，而且很快就觉得后者比前者容易得多。

“我要把你打捞出来吗，小鸟？”Jason在外面提高声音叫起来。Tim急急忙忙地擦了擦脸，刚踏出盥洗室的门就被一盒三明治砸在头上。

“你可真会磨蹭。”Jason撇了撇嘴，把昨天从天文馆买来的帽子扣在Tim头上。

 

今天之前，Tim无论如何也想不到Jason会带他去游乐场。可是Jason确实这么干了，而且理直气壮。天气出了奇的好，甚至比昨天还要好，Tim用力拉着棒球帽的帽檐，让自己的眼睛呆在一个安全的地方。Jason继续戴着昨天那副墨镜，和Tim一起站在排队买入场券的人潮里。

游乐场里永远都是人满为患，特别是M市这个一直名声在外的主题乐园——创下吉尼斯纪录的超级过山车，堪称全北美最刺激的自由落体，即使是像旋转木马、风车、空中秋千、海盗船这样的传统游乐设施，也无一不加入了最新的光电效果和主题内容。如果选择晚上来玩，还可以看到规模宏大的花车游行和几层楼高的烟火。

Jason把一张游乐园详细地形图塞在Tim手里。

“现在该你的脑袋派上用场了，来看看怎么玩最划算？”

“这又不是在做数学题……”Tim喃喃自语，不过他在第一眼看到这张地图的时候就已经有了规划。“自由落体是最近的，但那里排队的人也更多。如果我们先去坐过山车，再去玩玩大转盘，结束之后刚好可以错开这一波人潮，很快玩上自由落体。”他边说边用手指着几个位置：“如果你不想排队，还可以到这边的游戏厅里去打发时间。”

Jason啧了一声，不知道是在称赞Tim还是说他计划狂。“就这么办吧。”

过山车的人也不算少，但还可以忍受，他们等到第四批就上去了，而且幸运地坐在了头一排。Jason在过山车向上爬坡的时候还在若无其事地和Tim聊天，说着一些不着边际的笑话，而这一切在达到顶峰的时候就都停止了，Tim俯视着下方的人群，几个孩子带着向往的目光不断向上张望。过山车在顶端只停留了一两秒钟，然后在重力的作用下俯冲而下，车轮和轨道撞击的轰隆声、风声和乘客们的尖叫声取代了一切，Tim甚至听到坐在自己旁边的Jason也加入了尖叫的队伍。

“我还是觉得他们把过山车命名为‘FLASH’不怎么合适。”Jason说。他用路边热狗小贩的橱窗当镜子，把乱得一塌糊涂的头发整理好。Tim站在一边看着他，忍不住也伸手抓了抓自己的头发。随后他们像是有默契一样，分别从口袋里掏出墨镜和帽子戴上。

“至少我认识的那个FLASH不会半途头朝下暂停再接着转圈。”Tim表示同意。

然后他们去玩了大转盘，和过山车相比，它显得有些乏善可陈。事实上这样不太激烈的游乐设施上占绝大多数的不是儿童就是情侣，Tim不太想上去，但Jason看起来是打定主意要把所有的项目都玩一遍。Tim从上面下来的时候显得有点尴尬，显然是听到了隔壁的情侣们在说什么，而Jason只是大笑。

自由落体前的长龙总算变得短了点。Tim乖乖站在队伍里，看着Jason去另外一边的小摊上买冰淇淋。他看着他快步走过去，他向卖冰淇淋的中年女人微笑，他从钱包里拿出纸币，他从她手里接过两个高得夸张的巧克力味冰淇淋，他走回队伍旁边。自始至终Tim的目光都没有离开过Jason，直到排在他后面的人催促他快点往前走。

Jason感受到了Tim的视线，却没有问他为什么会看自己。他递给Tim一个冰淇淋，它的长度快要和Tim的脸一样了。Tim拿着它，无从下口。

“我觉得我吃不完它。”

“我倒是觉得没问题。”Jason扬了扬下巴，示意前方乌泱泱一大片还拐了好几个弯的人龙，“再说，吃不完又有什么关系。”

Tim没再说什么，相反Jason还在有一搭没一搭地和他聊天。“至少他们没把自由落体也起个超级英雄的名字。”他指着上方大大的“颠峰时刻”标牌说道，“超级英雄的自由落体……可不是什么好事。”

“……大概是吧。”

Tim曾经有无数次从高空跌落的经历，有的时候他是在躲避攻击，有的时候则是身不由己。每到这个时候他总能想起很久前的某一天，他鼓起全身勇气与Ra's al Ghul斗智斗勇，还不得不与他面对面格斗。尽管他已经粉碎了恶魔之首的阴谋，肉搏战却仍然不是他的对手，在他受到一记狠狠的攻击、后背撞碎玻璃窗从高楼上落下的时候，他曾经想过，一切就这样结束了。

但Dick接住了他，不久后Bruce也回来了，那不是结束，反而是一个新的开始。他有了新的身份，新的伙伴，新的任务，他本来以为连自己的心境也跟着改变了，然而没有，那些过去仍然与他纠缠不休。

他不知道这一次会不会真的改变。

 

这就像是一个集中把回忆翻出来晾晒的机会，在如此明媚的阳光之下，似乎一切都变得没那么冷硬和难以接受。更何况，Jason还站在他身边，用他逐渐熟悉起来的力度和温度握着他的手腕，低下头吃他手上的冰淇淋。

“马上轮到我们了。”Jason轻松地说，似乎没有看见Tim沉重的脸色。

无论玩过多少次，Tim都不太喜欢自由落体。这不是说他不喜欢用爪钩、滑轮和绳索在建筑物之间腾挪跌宕，但一旦要把自己牢牢地固定在椅子上，跟着机器一起上上下下，他就控制不住地头晕。最终他只能闭上眼睛，期待这样的折腾早点儿过去。

万幸他没有像那些第一次玩这种游戏的人一样腿软干呕，但他苍白的脸色逃不过Jason的眼睛。幸好Jason什么都没有说，只是和他一起在路边席地而坐——长椅早就被带着孩子的人和情侣们占满了。Tim深呼吸了好几下才感觉好一点，向阴凉的地方挪了挪身体。

“你听说过那个Superman接住跌落的Louis时会把她截成三段的笑话吗？”Tim长长地舒了一口气，扭头看着Jason。

“当然。怎么了？”

“我宁愿被Superman截成三段，也再不想坐这种玩意了。”

Jason大笑起来。“你可真够奇怪的，小鸟。你能跟着老蝙蝠在Gotham的楼顶上跳来跳去，却受不了这些普通小鬼的玩具。”

“我觉得这也挺普通的。”Tim反击，摘下头上的帽子给自己扇着风。他在说服自己，他的脸上感觉到发烧是因为天气太热，而不是Jason坐在他的身边对他大笑。

“好吧，那我们就再去玩点儿普通的东西。”Jason站起身，拍了拍自己的衣服和裤子，然后向Tim伸出手。从Tim的角度看，Jason显得十分高大。尽管Tim确实不像Jason那样高大强壮（悲观地说，他可能一辈子都长不到Jason现在的身高和体重），但他现在看起来坚实得夸张，阳光和树荫勾勒出他身体的轮廓，让他原本像雕刻出来一样的肌肉线条增加了一点柔和的味道，完全没有压迫感，只让人觉得安全。

Tim毫不犹豫地握住那只手，让Jason把他拉了起来。

他们又去玩了“七海迷踪”——实际上是坐着船穿梭一整个精心搭建的海盗布景，不时会有骷髅打扮的工作人员从暗处跳出来吓人，最后从高处急冲进水池的时候每个人都被溅了一身；随后是“天旋地转”，一个长得像八爪鱼、能够把在上面的所有人倒悬起来做离心运动的玩意，Tim更加不愿意回忆他到底是怎么上去的，中间发生了什么，以及他又是怎么下来的，只能回想起它的确是名副其实的天旋地转；然后是“国王的宝藏”，一个密室解谜游戏，它对于两个曾经的侦探助手来说毫无难度，Tim只花了七分钟就找到了全部的线索（其中还包括工作人员慢条斯理的宣读时间），并且拒绝接受把自己的名字挂在游戏排行榜上；接下来是“巨型秋千”，由于太过拥挤，他们不得不坐在前后排，两边都是年轻女性震耳欲聋的尖叫声；他们还在旋转木马前考虑许久，最终Tim指着游客须知上“身高体重”那一条，成功避免了他们和一群不到十岁的小朋友争抢位置的局面。

玩到兴头上的时候，他们连午饭都没有时间吃，但Jason永远不会让自己和Tim饿着。Tim觉得他们的嘴就没有停下过。冰淇淋、汽水、蛋糕卷、奶油棒、棉花糖、炸鸡、烤玉米、热狗、爆米花……甚至还有Tim平时不太常吃的咖喱薄饼和薄荷棒，Tim觉得自己可能把未来十年的零食全部吃光了。

“现在只剩那个了。”Jason指了指整座游乐场里最高的建筑物——摩天轮。他摘掉了墨镜，因为现在已经是傍晚时分了。太阳还没有完全落下去，但天边已经呈现出火烧一般的颜色，一部分游乐设施打开了霓虹灯，第一次花车游行即将开始，园内各处的扩音器整齐地播放着同一首乐曲。

“坐上一圈要40分钟，下来之后可能会赶不上看游行。”Tim拿出地图，读起上面的游览指南，“不过换个角度想，大部分人都去看游行了，现在去坐可能会舒服一些。”

“那就去吧。”Jason在Tim耳边说，Tim差一点吓得跳开，但Jason似乎只是凑过来看他手里的地图。“今天的最后一个。”

这句话不知为什么让Tim的内心一阵酸涩，他不由自主地放慢了脚步，幸好Jason也没有催他。他知道Jason并没有想要赶快结束的意思，但这还是提醒了他，游乐园的一天即将结束，就算他们继续玩下去，也总会有一个结束。Tim希望那个结束来得慢一点，好让他有更多的东西可供回味——奇怪的是，这仅仅过了三天而已，在那之前，他还在迫不及待地想回到Gotham。

 

负责管理摩天轮的是位年轻女性。当Jason和Tim到达摩天轮下的时候，她刚刚送走几个意犹未尽的孩子和他们的家长。看到两个大男孩向她走来，她显得有些惊讶。

“摩天轮转上一周要40分钟左右，现在上去的话，就赶不上今天晚上的第一次花车巡游了。第一场是最好看的。”她的语气平淡，透露出工作了一整天的疲倦。

“没关系。”Jason说，“我们上去。”

“好的。”她温和地说，为他们打开其中一个座舱的门，示意他们赶快进去。“请分别坐在两侧的座位上，摩天轮运行过程中请尽量避免活动，以免发生危险。”

Tim点点头，在钻进座舱之后向她微笑，她也回以一个微笑，然后把目光转向人群最嘈杂的那个方向。

座舱安静地缓缓上升。


	5. 5

5

当他们到达摩天轮一半高度的时候，天已经完全黑了下来，游乐园里所有的彩灯都点亮了。从这个高度已经可以俯瞰园内的绝大部分，更高的地方想必视野还会更好。当然，摩天轮本身也被不断变化的霓虹灯装饰得五光十色，它，以及坐在上面的人，本身也是景色的一部分。

Jason不再和Tim聊那些无关紧要的话题了，他先是沉默了一会，又时不时看看窗外，这个地方只有他们两个人，他却表现得十分小心翼翼。这不太像那个Jason Todd，或者Red Hood，Tim心想，但幸运或者不幸的是，Tim现在知道他是为了什么。

他发自内心地感激Jason为他所做的一切。直到现在为止，他已经心满意足。

“谢谢你。”Tim突兀地说，抢在Jason之前开口。“我知道这样说不合适，但我十分感谢你为我做的……这些。我现在没事了，事实上我也不会被前段时间发生的那些事影响。”

是的，Tim决定主动提起这件事，以及，戳穿他和Jason这两天来所做的一切。

“……我知道我应该去做些什么。”

“是吗？”Jason冷冰冰地说，他一点儿也不满意Tim的说法，只能用语气来掩饰他内心的关切。他以为这只小鸟的想法会有一些变化，但该死，他还是那副死脑筋。

“你知道我把你带出Gotham的时候，你是怎样一副模样吗？”Jason盯着Tim的眼睛说，Tim只和他对视了一下就把目光转向窗外。“你把自己锁在W.E.的办公室里，就连老蝙蝠也不能靠近你，然后他妈的连续几天不睡觉，吃的东西像猫粮，重复一些压根不会有结果的计算。”他把身体前倾，伸手抓住Tim的下巴扳向自己，“而现在，你甚至不能直接说出那几个单词。你是不是觉得只要摆出这副样子，所有人就都对你毫无办法了？”

Tim想要挣脱，但他无法用简单的动作做到这一点。他稍微用力动作，座舱就开始危险地摇晃起来。他被逼迫着与Jason对视，他看到对方湖蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，甚至已经模糊了他自己的倒影。Tim被这火焰烧灼得说不出话。

“我当然可以。”Tim觉得自己的舌头在打结，“他死了。Captaim Boomerang已经死了。”

“是的，他死了。”Jason低声说，“所以，认清现实吧小鸟。那个混蛋死在恶棍们的内斗里，他是自作自受。就算你当时在现场，你也不一定能够控制局面。你唯一能做的就是不要让他再影响你，如果你还保留着你的小黑账，你就应该把那个名字封好，锁在历史记录里，想看的时候再拿出来看，当然最好永远也他妈不要想看——”

Tim垂下眼睛，Jason松开了他的下巴，让他的眼睛藏在刘海的阴影里。

“你说得对。你确实说得对。”Tim的语气没有什么起伏，也没有看Jason，但他的肩膀微微地颤抖着，Jason看得清清楚楚，“我是该像你说的那样做，但是……我不知道为什么。”

他们的座舱到达了摩天轮的最顶端，Tim觉得它似乎停顿了一下，但他知道那只是错觉。摩天轮不会因为他的心情而停下，正如时间也不会为他停留。

“他杀了我的父亲，我比任何人都有理由恨他，我曾经恨到想要杀死他。在Bruce回来不久的时候，我设计了一个完美的骗局，让他一步一步地、按照我的计划走向死亡。但我失败了，我在最后关头救了他，我知道自己心里已经做出了选择，就算再完整的计划也无济于事。现在他死了，我的头脑像是失去了控制，我不知道是应该为杀父仇人的死亡而高兴，还是因为他并非死于我的计划而懊悔，甚至还因为没能控制那些恶棍们的火并而自责……Bruce曾说，无论有多少种选择，他都只会选择一种。但那个瞬间，我不知道自己是不是作出了正确的选择。”

Jason把手放在Tim的肩膀上，Tim几乎是立刻就抓住了它，握得紧紧的。Jason 看着男孩手上因为用力过度而迸出的青筋，在内心里叹了口气，这只小鸟几乎不会在别人面前说这么多话，就连Jason自己也是第一次看见。他有理由相信，如果这里不是远离Gotham，如果这里不是只有他们两个人，Tim还是不会说出这一切的。这正是他带他到这里来的理由。

“Bruce和Dick很明显都在为我担心。”Tim有些惭愧地说，“我不是不感激，但我真的不希望他们这样。他们有更重要的事要做，当然我也是，尽管我没法改变已经让他们担心了的事实，可我还是以为我能控制好自己。”

“所以说，”Jason用另一只手梳理Tim的头发，没有正面谈论他所说的话，“你欠一场绑架。你那总是使用过度的脑子太过糟糕，需要一个人把你带得远远的，控制你，让你的一举一动都在监视之下，不准胡思乱想，也不能做被要求之外的任何事。只有这样才能稍微治治你的毛病，从老蝙蝠那里传染过来的毛病。”

出乎Jason的意料，Tim笑了。

“这是我听到过的最奇怪的绑架宣言了，”他的声音还是有些闷，但已经不像刚才那样沉重难以控制了，“而且……它不怎么适合你。”

“但毫无疑问，我绑架了你。”Jason十分自然地顺着这个话题说下去，“我是绑架犯，你是人质。而你又一次违反了我定下的规矩。”

“我猜你是想说不守规矩的人质会受到惩罚？”Tim犹豫了一下才抬起头，他的脸色比之前看上去的好上太多了。那种盘踞在他眉毛和眼睛之间的愁云惨雾——即使他在笑也一样——被疲倦所代替。这是个好兆头，疲倦总是最容易被治愈和恢复的。

Jason没有回答，他只是低下头，迅速地把自己的嘴唇覆盖在Tim的嘴唇上。而他不得不佩服这只训练有素的小鸟的反应速度，又或者是他在说出“惩罚”这个词的时候就有了心理准备——他确实感觉到了一点微小的力度，证明Tim也主动仰起头迎合着他。

他们没有吻太久，摩天轮持续下降着高度，窗外的景色逐渐被树梢遮挡，然后越来越低。尽管夜色中没有人真正会注意到他们在亲吻，Jason也不想让Tim离开摩天轮的时候太过尴尬。因此他很快放开了Tim，只是他的手一直没有离开Tim的身体，他们的手仍然握在一起。

“这不算惩罚。”Jason刻意提高了声音，带着笑意说道，“这对于狡猾的人质来说太轻松了。”

“那真正的惩罚是什么？”

“让我想想。”Jason装模作样地挑起一边眉毛，“我想我们可以趁着其他人都去看花车游行的机会，把之前玩过的所有项目再来一次。”他用两根手指戳了戳Tim的额头，“直到把你的脑子甩出来。”

“很好。”Tim也装模作样地抗议，“看来我必须再一次接受一个混蛋的惩罚了。”

他们从摩天轮上下来的时候，仍然是那位年轻的女性工作人员为他们开门。她看着两个人握在一起的手，露出一个了然的表情。Tim再次朝她笑了笑，她也礼貌地还以微笑。

“祝你们玩得愉快！”她在他们背后大声地说。毫无疑问她一定是误解了什么，但他们决定接受她的善意。

 

幸运的是，过山车和自由落体都因为时间太晚而关闭了。这一点让Tim长长地舒了一口气。作为补偿，Tim要陪着Jason去玩他们白天放弃了的旋转木马。到了这个时间，小孩子们要么在大人的带领下享受花车游行、和不同的卡通人物合影，要么就已经不情不愿地朝出口走过去。旋转木马上或多或少地有了一些成年游客，大多数是因为不愿意离开而挑选着剩下的娱乐设施。Jason没有打算亲自上去，但他把Tim赶上了一匹红色的、周身打扮得花里胡哨的木马，并且在Tim每一圈经过他的时候用力招手。

“你知道吗，”Tim白了Jason一眼，“你刚才让我看起来像是个五岁小孩。”

“我敢肯定你五岁的时候就老气横秋的。”Jason吹了个口哨，拉着Tim去赶最后一班“UFO”，又一个转来转去的玩意，Tim可以用自己的全副身家打赌Superman绝对不会乘着这样的东西来地球，不过平心而论，和一群人在一起高声尖叫的感觉不赖。Tim Drake不会这么做，Red Robin也不会，但绑架犯Jason Todd的人质可以。这样的机会并不多，他需要把握。

后来Jason就是被Tim牵着走了，他也玩得昏了头，压根记不得具体玩了哪些项目，唯一的记忆就是Tim在他耳边的尖叫声，是那种不带任何情绪、单纯为了放松精神的叫喊。或许Tim是有些夸张了，Jason甚至开始为他的喉咙担心，但这也不能算是在他的计划之外。小鸟像是一根绷紧了的弦，Jason不知为何能够感受到他的强度，而他所做的就是在小鸟即将绷断的前一刻让他松弛下来。他是从什么时候开始有这样的想法，具体时间Jason已经忘记了，但在这次事件发生时，他已经坚定地认为自己才是那个真正明白应该做些什么的人。

“我想我是真的筋疲力尽了。”Tim沙哑着嗓子说，整个人散发出一种快乐的疲劳。在他身后，几个大型游乐设施的工作人员已经开始为停止营业做准备，尽管霓虹灯还在亮着，但已经不再接受新的游客。与之形成鲜明对比的是，道路两边的小吃摊生意异常红火，疯玩了一天的大人和小孩们正在把他们喜欢的所有食物塞进嘴里，边吃边高声谈笑。

“想吃点什么吗？”Jason问。Tim点点头。Jason让Tim等在一边，没过多久就拿了两杯汽水和一大包Churros回来，上面挤了厚厚的一层巧克力酱和同样多的奶油。Tim看到它就觉得牙齿隐隐作痛，但还是拿起一条放进嘴里。

“这就对了。”Jason露齿而笑，对Tim最终接受了高热量油炸甜食表示满意。他们在人不太多的地方找了张椅子坐了下来，把Churros放在中间。Tim只吃了四五根，其余的都进了Jason的胃，他还想用手指去蘸包装纸里剩下的奶油，Tim则迅速地在他伸过去的手上敲了一下。

“要是不想让Red Hood在我，不，在Batman相关的所有人心目中的形象变成一个贪吃奶油巧克力的馋鬼，就别那么做。”

Jason满不在意地受了Tim的一击。“随便你。估计老蝙蝠在知道我来这种地方的时候就惊掉下巴了。”

“他肯定不会。为什么你觉得他会？”Tim把Jason的目标从他眼皮底下拿走，团成一团，扔进附近的垃圾桶里。

“这是我第一次来这种地方。”Jason漫不经心地说，“游乐园，天文馆，都是。以前从没有人带我去过。”

Tim沉默了几秒钟。他突然想到Jason从小在犯罪巷长大，那里的孩子每天都在为生存而奔走。Jason的童年生活很可能比他想象的还要困难得多，否则他就不会去偷蝙蝠车的轮胎，也就不会成为Robin，更不会被Joker杀死——但换个角度想，如果他真的没有偷蝙蝠侠的轮胎，他们也不可能像现在一样认识，熟悉，坐在游乐园的长椅上一起吃Churros。

“我不是故意要那么说的。”Tim皱了皱眉，语带歉意。

“看你的表情就知道你又在胡思乱想。”Jason无奈地说，“犯罪巷的生活确实糟糕透顶，但那都是很久以前的事了。自从我住到老蝙蝠的庄园，他和Alfred，甚至Dickie bird，都曾经不止一次地想要带我出去玩，但每一次我都不肯去。”

“为什么？”

“你明白，那个时候，”Jason耸耸肩膀撇撇嘴，“我看谁都不怎么顺眼，而且压根没法把花花公子BruceWayne和夜里的那只老蝙蝠看成同一个人，现在说起来简直是幼稚得要死。不过我必须说，我每次拒绝Dickiebird都是真心实意的，我可完全不想和他一起出去玩。”

“Dick听到你这番话会伤心死的。”Tim笑了起来，但他的语气十分八卦，很明显是希望Jason继续说下去。

Jason用力吸了一大口汽水，然后喷出几个带着可乐味的单词：“有一次，就那么一次，我陪着他上街去买东西，然后差不多有一千个姑娘前仆后继地来和他搭讪，把我烦得要命。后来他说他不是故意的，但我从那时起就发誓绝不再和他一起出去了。”

Tim想象了一下，然后抑制不住地笑出声来。这种事情发生在Dick身上一点儿也不意外，他没有想到的是Jason居然也会耿耿于怀这么久。

“所以，小鸟，”Jason笑着说，“你确实应该感激我，我用我第一次到游乐园的经历来陪着你玩。”

“我不会的。”Tim也笑着回应，“一个人质坚决不会感谢凶恶的绑架犯。”

Tim用一个笑话掩饰了自己的情绪，他或许又脸红了，不过在路灯下并不会特别明显，至少Jason并没有注意到，又或者他注意到了但没有说出来。不论怎样Tim都要感谢他没有戳穿自己。

“那你呢，小鸟？”Jason问道，“你应该经常到这种地方来才对。”

“不。”Tim回答，“虽然这不是我第一次来，但我也不常来。”

Jason抛给他一个狐疑的眼神。Tim转了转眼珠。他只是好奇。Tim想。他了解你并不比你了解他更多。

“我的父母忙于工作。”Tim平静地说，“我经常一个人被留在家里。不过我父亲偶尔会带我出去玩，经常去天文馆，不怎么去游乐园。或许他更想让我对天文馆里的东西感兴趣。”

“你确实对它们感兴趣了。”Jason用安慰的口吻说。

“是的，而且这种感觉很奇特。小的时候我很讨厌被一个人留在家里，也讨厌把我一个人留在家里的父母。但是后来，我会试着理解这种孤独，用更多的事情来填充自己的时间。然后我才慢慢感受到他们可能还是爱我的，尽管我不知道这种感受对不对，但我在回忆他们的时候，幸福还是远远多过抱怨。”

Jason保持着沉默，但他露出了一个混合着安慰和关切的表情。Tim也目不转睛地看着他，在心中反复强调着，Jason这样的神情是为了自己。

“甚至当我开始做别的事，也会想起一些父亲曾经对我说过的话。他教给我的东西就像Batman教给我的一样重要。所以在Captain Boomerang杀死他的时候——没关系，我可以谈谈这件事——我无时无刻不在想着复仇。尽管我可以用理智约束自己的行为，但我的想法没有改变过，甚至现在。”

Tim感激Jason的体贴，尽管他看上去有些犹豫要怎样安慰Tim，不过这些已经足够了。从Jason把他带离Gotham的那一刻起，他就无时无刻不在安慰着他，哪怕他的安慰被包裹上了一层古怪的外衣。在Tim戳穿了这个关于绑架的谎言之后，他依然直白地表达出他真正的目的——他比其他人更了解Tim，他做到了其他人做不到的事。

如果此前他们之间还只是暧昧，是的，暧昧，那么现在Tim必须承认。

他已经完完全全地爱上了Jason。

 

Tim拿走Jason手里的汽水，用自己的手代替了它。然后迅速向前凑近Jason——不要忘记他也是一个合格的Robin——在他嘴唇上留下了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“回去吧。”Tim站起身，朝依然坐在长椅上的Jason伸出手。


	6. 6

6

“我们错过晚饭时间了。”Jason边开车边说，“不过很多地方还有夜宵可以吃，你想吃点什么？”

“算了吧。”Tim做出一个投降的手势，“我觉得今天除了在半空转转转，其他的时间都在不停地吃。总有一天我会和你严肃探讨一下糖分摄入量问题的。”

“小题大做。”Jason啧了一声。Tim在等待着他接下来的话以便用来还击，谁知还没等Jason继续，一阵摇滚乐声突如其来地响起，吓了Tim一跳。

Jason又啧了一声，单手从口袋里掏出手机。

Tim没想到Jason居然还会带着手机。

“前两天还是关着的，我没那么不小心被手机定位发现。”Jason说。他只是看了一眼就按掉了，从界面上看应该是短消息。

但你肯定已经被发现了，不是摄像头就是信用卡消费记录。Tim暗忖。不过他不会说出来。“要紧事？”

Jason的脸色沉了下来：“没什么。老蝙蝠和Dickie bird在关心你。”

“其实你应该想到这种状况的。”Tim说道，他猜想Jason不是因为被Bruce和Dick发现了而不高兴。

“但他们就是这么迫不及待。”Jason边说边泄愤一般地用力按了下喇叭，“不把所有的事都控制在自己的范围内就不罢休。”

其实你也是这样。这句话Tim同样没有说出来。他发现心情变化了的人不只是他一个，Jason也是一样。一旦他知道了Tim不再为Captain Boomerang的死而纠结，他就也变得松懈下来，更像是Tim平时见到的那个Jason Todd。这很有趣。现在他所说的每一句话都让Tim觉得趣味盎然。Tim甚至觉得他的私人资料库关于Jason Todd的那一部分需要一次大规模的改写。

“听起来好像连我也被批评了。”Tim轻松地说。

“算你有自知之明。”Jason瞟了Tim一眼，现在他显然没在生气了，“不过现在你什么也别想，至少现在，你还是得乖乖当你的人质。”

“否则我就会被一个混蛋绑架犯惩罚了。”Tim帮他补充了后面一句。

Tim必须承认Jason说得是对的。那条短消息——八成来源于Dick——像是一道警钟，提醒着他们还有另一重身份，另一些任务，另一种生活；它又像是一声暮钟，标志着这段犹如做梦一般的时间正在一点一滴地走向结束。Tim想要做点什么，来挽留，不，它是不可能被挽留的——给它一个更加令人难忘的结局。

一些Tim Drake不会做，Red Robin不会做，但绑架犯Jason Todd的人质可以做的事。

 

“你好像完全不担心了。”

Gotham标志性的滴水兽头顶上，来自Bludhaven的年轻义警正在与Gotham的黑暗骑士交谈。他们刚刚一起把一群试图通过械斗重新划分地盘的黑帮分子送到警察手上。

“很多线索都指向这一点。”Batman用他标志性的粗哑嗓音说，“除了一开始有些意外，现在已经变成了他们两个人的问题。目前最好的处理方式是不去干涉，除非他们遇到新的麻烦。”

“比如他们两个远走高飞再也不回来了？——好吧，别用那种眼神看着我，你知道我只是在开玩笑。我吃惊的只是你居然真的肯让Jason插手这件事。”

Batman没有理会Nightwing无聊的幽默感。“这是一个特殊的事件。合适的手段需要合适的人选。我并不完全赞同他的做法，但他在大方向上是正确的。”

“这句话真应该录下来给Jason听——好吧，别用那种眼神看着我，你知道我只是在开玩笑。不说这个了，你今天怎么会想到把我叫来帮忙？Robin呢？”

Batman无奈地叹了一口气，用Bruce Wayne的声音回答：

“他还在被Alfred禁止参加夜巡。”

 

在他们回到酒店之前，Jason还是顺路打包了半打多种口味甜甜圈。Tim一路上都在目不转睛地看着它们，脸上的表情像是被什么东西烫到了一样。

“啧，我又不会逼着你吃。”Jason相当不以为然。他实在不明白怎么会有小鬼对奶油巧克力糖霜不感兴趣。

Tim闻言只是耸耸肩，一旦他恢复“正常”，看上去就总是一副在计划着什么的样子。Jason不记得自己有没有对这只小鸟说过，这样会让他显得老气横秋又招人忌惮。不过估计他说了Tim也不会改。他简直和老蝙蝠一样顽固。

但这并不是Jason需要马上解决的问题。一回到酒店房间，他立刻把Tim赶进了浴室。现在的天气远远不至于让人感冒，但玩得满头大汗再吹吹风，还是难免有着凉的可能性。Tim估计也不想让自己一直黏糊糊的一身汗，所以他相当听话，浴室里很快传来了水声。

Jason大咧咧地坐在沙发上翘起二郎腿，打开装着甜甜圈的盒子。他先挑了一个果仁巧克力的，没两口就吃完了，还觉得意犹未尽；于是他又拿起一个甜橙口味的，它尝起来更加清爽，微酸的味道更加刺激了他的食欲；然后是草莓、樱桃和混合咖啡，每一种都在他的嘴里散发出美妙的甜香……

总之，当Jason反应过来的时候，盒子里只剩下最后一个香草奶油口味的了。

小鸟说过他不想吃。Jason想。他心理只斗争了一秒就理直气壮地把它拿了起来放进嘴里。

他刚刚咬下第一口，Tim正好从浴室里出来。

Tim看着Jason，愣了一下，而Jason同样因为Tim的反应显得有些惊讶。他机械地把嘴里的那一口咽下去，Tim却已经快步向他走来。

Tim穿着酒店的睡衣，发梢上还滴着水，脸上泛着温暖的红色。他在为了什么东西而着急，Jason确定那一定与自己有关，因为Tim已经在他身边坐下，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的脸。

“你……没给我留。”Tim气息不稳地说，他表现得有点奇怪，既急迫又带着羞赧。他的话听上去像是在复述早已计划完备的台词，然而其他方面的表现就像一个第一次上台的演员一样蹩脚。

Jason抬起手，那个被他咬过一口的香草奶油甜甜圈正可怜兮兮地横在他们中间。Tim慢慢地把目光从Jason的脸上移动到他的手上，嘴唇动了动但没有发出声音，只是又靠得Jason近了一些——早就过了他们的安全距离——然后像是作出某种重要决定一般低下了头。

他的双手环绕着Jason的单手，张开嘴在Jason咬过的地方咬了一小口，像小动物一般舔舐着面包圈里夹着的白色奶油。但很快地，Jason发现Tim的目标并不是甜甜圈，他沾着奶油的舌头已经舔上了Jason的手指，在上面流连忘返，仿佛那里才是美味的来源。

“……小鸟？”Jason不由自主地问了一句，正是这句话让他丧失了先机。下一秒，Tim就用他曾经击败Lady Shiva的格斗技术，把Jason推倒在沙发上。他的一只手仍然握着Jason的手，另一只则撑在Jason身体一侧，膝盖压在他的大腿上。

Tim的脸更红了，Jason猜想他并不擅长这个，但他没有停下来。Tim再一次低下头，柔软的舌头舔上了Jason的下巴，那里也沾了一点奶油，Tim迅速舔掉了它，然后顺着Jason下巴的轮廓一直向上，到达他的嘴唇。Tim的舌头在那上面稍稍停留了一下，然后轻柔地吻住了它。

事到如今，Jason不可能不明白Tim想要什么了。他承认自己的确有点吃惊，但那只是一瞬间的事，重要的是那只小鸟主动向他踏出了第一步，那对他来说并不容易。

从Tim吻他的那一刻之后，Jason没花任何力气就拿回了控制权。他把那个可怜的、被遗忘了的甜甜圈放在一边，一只手伸进Tim松松垮垮的睡衣里，另一只手顺着Tim的背逐渐向上，像他们第一次接吻时那样抚摸他的脖子让他放松。但与肢体上的温柔相比，Jason的舌头丝毫不留情面、充满控制欲望地在Tim的口腔里来回翻搅，掠夺他的呼吸。

“人质好像爱上了绑架犯，这叫什么来着，斯德哥尔摩综合征？”

Jason不是想要故意调侃Tim才中断这个吻的，然而当他看着对方通红的脸颊和急促的呼吸，就忍不住想要让他更难堪。Tim完全想不出任何词句来应对，只能咬住嘴唇瞪着Jason。

Jason在Tim舔他下巴的时候就硬起来了，Tim不经意露出的小动作刺激着他的欲望越发强烈。他用力揽住Tim的腰，让他的小腹紧紧贴着自己勃起的阴茎，然后满意地看着他的脸越来越红，当然，毋庸置疑地，他也感觉到Tim也在一点一点地兴奋起来。

Jason啃咬着Tim的脖子，双手得寸进尺地揉捏着他的臀部和大腿。Tim的睡衣已经滑下了他的肩膀，顺着Jason的动作和Tim的颤抖落得越来越低。他的身体也变得越来越热，每当Jason吻到什么地方，那里就像是产生了一道电流，顺着他的皮肤、血管，直达脊椎，让他忍不住呻吟出声。

现在Tim完完全全地贴在Jason身上，他的腰被Jason牢固地控制着，膝盖跨在Jason的大腿两旁，Jason的工装裤摩擦着他大腿内侧的皮肤，而两人勃起的阴茎在隔着两三层布料期待着对方。很快Jason就意识到沙发不是一个合适的地方——或许以后他们可以尝试，但现在不行——他又给了Tim一个充满了色情意味的深吻，然后抱着晕晕乎乎的小鸟走向床边。

Tim被Jason温柔地放在床上，他全身上下只剩一条内裤，睡衣不知什么时候已经不见了。但他并未觉得冷，正相反，他从来没有感觉自己发烧得如此厉害。Jason正跪在他的双腿之间，挺直身体脱掉他的套头T恤，他的身体在逆光的角度投下长长的阴影，把Tim整个笼罩了进去。

就在几个小时之前，Tim也从同样的角度看过Jason，他强壮硬朗的肌肉线条、浑身散发出的安全感，让Tim不由自主地心旌摇荡。他的眼睛里再次燃起了Tim熟悉而又无比迷恋的火焰，仿佛把Tim所有除了他以外的想法和思绪一燃而尽。

Jason俯下身体，像一座堡垒一样覆盖在Tim身上，他强劲有力的手蛮横地抚摸着Tim的身体，拉开Tim的双腿环在他的腰部两侧。Tim主动抬起头和Jason接吻，Jason满意于他的乖巧，像是要抽光他肺叶里的空气一样深深地吻他，Tim的舌头又酸又麻，几乎无法呼吸，更无法吞咽，两人混合在一起的唾液顺着他的脸颊一直流到枕头上。

Jason把嘴唇、舌头和牙齿移上Tim的脖子和锁骨，Tim不由自主地抬高了下巴轻轻呻吟着。Jason也有些克制不住，他一边不断地吻着Tim，一边扯掉自己的裤子和Tim的内裤，用手握住他们完全勃起的性器上下抽动起来，他的力道太大，Tim发出一声尖叫。

“抱歉。”Jason用沙哑的声音说。毫无疑问这是小鸟的第一次，但是……

Tim摇了摇头，大腿在Jason的腰侧磨蹭着，甚至想要伸手抱住他。

所以Jason再次握紧了他们，灼热的性器摩擦着，Tim像是快要哭出来一样，用断断续续的声音叫着Jason的名字。Jason一直没有停止亲吻他，顺着他的下巴、锁骨、胸口，咬住他的一边乳头吸吮，吻到哪里就在哪里点燃火焰。Tim不知道自己如此敏感，乳头被咬得酥麻，阴茎在Jason手里硬得抽痛，每一秒钟都觉得下一秒会射出来。

Jason忍不住得意地笑，他的舌头离开了Tim的乳头，在平坦的小腹上划出一道水迹，最后含住了Tim颤抖着的性器。Tim呆滞地任由自己被欲望淹没，一句话也说不出来，只在Jason的舌头一遍一遍地舔舐敏感的前端时呻吟不止。不行了，快要射了。Tim头脑里如此想道。他想让Jason把他的阴茎吐出来，可一旦开口，发出的声音连他自己听了都面红耳赤，他忍不住伸手掩住自己的嘴，却被Jason一把扯开。Jason不断用舌尖拨弄着他的铃口，快感强烈得让他晕眩，他想推开Jason，却被抓得更紧。

Tim无法控制自己，他被Jason逼迫着射在他的嘴里，全身像是被抽空了一样虚脱，胸口急促地起伏。Jason若无其事地吞下了嘴里的精液，他抹抹嘴唇，给Tim一个充满了色情意味的笑。

“还没结束呢，小鸟。”

Jason抱着Tim翻了个身，手指轻轻抚摸他的脖颈。他曾经好几次用这个动作让Tim放松下来，可Tim只觉得自己的心跳得越来越快。不一会儿，手指换成了嘴唇和舌头，Jason不厌其烦地吻着Tim，他啃咬Tim的脖子和肩胛骨的方式让一股电流顺着脊椎延伸而下。Tim发觉自己又不争气地硬了起来，只能把脸埋进枕头里，不让Jason看到他的表情。

每个酒店都会为客人准备润滑剂和安全套，Jason庆幸这一点。他把润滑剂倒在手上，一边来回咬着Tim的肩膀一边用手指进入他，Tim只呻吟了一声就咬住嘴唇。

“疼？”Jason贴在Tim的耳边问。

Tim点点头。

“疼就对了。”

Jason并非不顾Tim的感受，只是要让他更加清楚地记住他们正在做些什么。他把Tim的腿分得更开，像楔子一样卡入他的身体，有节奏地一下一下进入他，让他逐渐习惯，直到自己主动索求。Jason的忍耐力是有限的，他对Tim的需求一点也不比Tim对他的少。

在Tim又一次沉浸在快感中的时候，Jason慢慢地把自己的阴茎插进Tim的身体。Tim尖叫了一声，好不容易松弛下来的肌肉又一次紧绷起来。

“太紧了。”Jason皱起眉毛，他轻咬着Tim的耳垂，“放松点。”

Tim点点头又摇摇头，他的身体不受控制，只能任由Jason摆布。Jason一只手绕到Tim的前面去抚慰他半勃起的性器，用舌头舔Tim的耳朵，在他耳边不停说着一些色情的单词。Tim的脸变得更红，Jason微笑，他意外发现小鸟是那种上了床就会忘掉语言的类型。

过了相当长的一段时间，Jason开始缓慢地进出。Tim咬牙忍耐着，他仍然痛，但Jason想让他痛。又过了很久，Tim终于熟悉了一点欲望，他感到一股奇异的快感从交合的部位升起，像潮水一样一点一点漫过他的脑海，而Jason粗重的喘息就响在他的耳边。

Jason给他的，他也能给Jason。

尽管还在痛，尽管还在忍耐，但Tim开始摇晃自己的腰来迎合对方。Jason像是被他的动作点燃了一样，进出的频率越来越快，越来越急迫，像是掠夺。Tim喘不过气，Jason却扳过他的脸吻他的嘴。Jason进入得太深，他的眼角流下眼泪，他知道自己不是真的在哭。

但这还不是全部。Jason逐渐用欲望和快感覆盖了Tim的痛觉，他变换着角度和频率进出Tim，一下又一下地攻击着Tim体内最敏感的那一点。Tim的腰像是融化了一样，阴茎硬得发痛，Jason却还没有放过他，继续吸吮，按压，搅动，仿佛要榨干他体内最后一丝精力。

当Jason终于射在他身体里的时候，Tim已经什么都不能想，什么也不能做。或许在那之后他们又做了几次，但他已经完全不记得细节了。他从未感受过如此充实的疲惫，这尤其让他安心。Jason浸透了欲望的低沉嗓音让他陶醉，强壮的胸膛和肩膀让他比任何时候都想要安心依靠。


	7. 7

7

Tim睡得很沉，睡得很久。当他再次醒来的时候，发现自己又坐在了汽车的副驾驶上，高速公路的路灯飞快地从窗外掠过。这一次他没有被锁起来，也没有被迫戴上眼罩，身上盖着Jason的外套，头上扣着那顶写着可笑的“U”字母的帽子。

毫无疑问，这是旅程的终点。Tim的身体还在酸软无力地抗议，思维却早已整装待发。Jason在他醒来的那一刻就察觉了，他转头看了看Tim，似乎只是在确认那件外套还盖在它应有的位置上。Tim无意间和他对视，想说些什么，却发现喉咙痛得难受，而且完全不知道该如何开口。

Jason递给他一瓶水。“如果你还没想好该说什么，就什么也别说。要是你这个时候对我说谢谢，就越发显得我像个混蛋。”

Tim很想笑，实际上他真的笑了出来，扯得喉咙更痛了。他接过水喝了一口，在嘴里含了一会儿才咽下去。他只是需要再多一点休息，但他绝对不是那种会乖乖听话的好孩子。

只过了几分钟，Tim咳了两声，他的喉咙现在不那么难受了。

“我睡不着了。”

“那就坐好了别出声。”Jason立刻回答。

“你不给我一个继续睡下去的理由吗？”Tim循循善诱。

“什么？”

“比如……”Tim停顿了一下，比起思考更像是在卖关子，“绑架犯可不可以告诉我，如果我现在继续睡，下一次会在什么地方醒过来？”

Jason笑了，不是温柔的笑，而是他平时经常挂在脸上的、带着嘲弄的坏笑。

他们之间还远远没有结束。

“绑架犯的义务里从来没有给人质提供线索，”Jason轻佻地说，“不过，小鸟，你可以用你那最像老蝙蝠的脑子猜一猜？”

Tim的回答是闭上眼睛。

“既然如此，我选择亲身经历一下。”

他其实还有很多话想说，还有很多问题要问，但一切都可以不用操之过急。Tim无比庆幸他和Jason之间有着这样的默契，他们亲自为彼此的关系搭建起了牢固的支架，接下来他们只需要在上面增加各种各样的细节——他们可以一起去电影院、水族馆和足球场，一起去彼此喜欢的餐馆和咖啡馆，一起分享同一段音乐，甚至一起承担同一个任务。如果Tim愿意投入更多精力，这张清单甚至可以长得超乎所有人的想象，而他们会尽最大的努力，让它一点一点变为现实。

他们之间还远远没有结束，正好相反，他们之间才刚刚开始。

Tim微笑，放任自己陷入另一场睡眠里。

汽车在夜色中向着Gotham飞驰。


End file.
